Cotton Candy
by writing.is.a.curse
Summary: Purgatory let out more than Dean and Benny. Ever think about where Angels go after death? Sam Winchester hasn't and he's about to find out. From Gabriel. Candy may or may not be involved. It's rated M because it's fun to rate things M. Possible suggestions of things anyways.
1. Chapter 1: Bedtime

Sam sat alone in his safe house all the way into the woods. Everything was crashing down on him; Dean, Cas, and most of all, something nagging at the back of his mind; Gabriel.  
That stupid angel who tried to take on Lucifer all by himself. The stupid angel who pretended to be a stupid trickster.  
"The stupid Angel doing stupid things" Sam mutters, slamming his book shut. He just sits there listening to the weather lady talk about lightning storms across Iowa. "Not my issue" Sam says to the T.V, turning it off and then back on, the silence is too much to bear.  
Stupid everything. Everybody is feeling sorry for themselves, Dean and possibly Gabe in Purgatory, Kevin being kidnapped by demons, and his parents being dead.  
What about him? Didn't anyone realize that they all left him, even Meg? They left him alone, here in this shack.  
Sam got up from the table and walked over to the fridge, opening a can of beer. He was done with his life, he just wanted to live out here and never get attached, never go hunting, never do anything out of the ordinary but over-check the newspaper.  
Setting the can down and stretching out on the couch reading for the night was his plan, until he heard a crash and a whoosh outside.  
He raced over to the safe, punched in the code, and took out the silver demon slaying knife from inside.  
Sam opens the door and stands in shock at the person kneeling on the ground coughing.  
He drops the knife and runs over. The angel stands up and flings open his arms with a dramatic sense as Sam runs forwards and hugs him.  
"Aren't you worried that I'm a demon and or a shapeshifter" he asks.  
Sam inhaled the scent of Gabe- Candy and sweet things. "I don't care"  
"Do it anyways"  
Sam pulls away and looks at him, green eyes, and brown hair, shorter than him. Gabriel. Who's actually standing in front of him. Who is now soaked with holy water and salt.  
Gabe spits out salt "Thanks for that" He says brushing past Sam and making his way to the shack.  
Sam follows, dazed; he's not alone. It'll be OK.  
"Gabe" He calls out jogging after the angel. Gabriel turned around half inside the safe house and raised an eyebrow "Yes Sammy?"  
Sam's heart skips a few beats before he regains himself "How did you…You know" Sam made a few motions with his hands and then looked hopelessly up at Gabriel, who had that sparkle of trickery in his eyes. "Someone from Purgatory opened a door and fell in, I flew out"  
Sam inhales "And who exactly fell in?" Gabriel looks away and rocks back and forth on his heels.  
"The Angel, Castiel"  
"And?" Sam asks stepping towards him.  
Gabe sighs and drags his hands across his face "Sam I couldn't help your brother, but I could help you, so I flew out of there"  
Sam blinks a couple times and then steps back and almost trips. Gabriel reaches out and grabs Sam's hand, steadying him; Because that's what Gabriel does, he steady's Sam and he makes everything alright again.  
"But you couldn't save Dean? At any cost" Sam asks. "No" Gabriel says looking at Sam the most honest he had even seen the Angel before.  
"It's ok, at least" Sam's voice dies for a second before he regains "At least you tried"  
Gabe shrugs, and it's like he brushes off the moment. Sam sits back down on the couch and turns on the T.V.  
"So" He asks Gabe who is sitting on the kitchen count with his legs propped up on the table. 'Why did you come here?" Gabe shrugs; he really is not one for small talk. "Because Purgatory sent me here"  
Sam smiles a bit "No it didn't"  
"s'cuse me?" Gabe says, raising both eyebrows and turning to T.V off with his fingers.  
"If you went through the door that Dean and Cas went through, than you'd end up in the lab, and that means you followed me here"  
Gabriel looks through his eyelashes at Sam "I have no idea what you're talking about, now if you'll excuse me I'm going to sleep"  
"Angels don't sleep Gabriel"  
"Purgatory does things to you" Gabe says holding up his hands and making his way towards Sam's room.  
"Where am I supposed to sleep!" Sam calls out leaning towards the hallways Gabriel disappeared into.  
"Wherever you like!" The angel called out, and then was silent.  
"Well then" Sam says looking out the window. It's almost dark, and he was already tired. Maybe now that Gabe is here, he'll actually sleep tonight.  
Turning off the lights, he turns the volume on the T.V to mute and then stretches out on the couch.  
He's asleep five minutes before dreams come crashing down on him. Dreams of Dean going to hell, being stuck in the cage, being soulless, Lucifer.  
Sam sits upright, breathing heavily. He hears Gabriel call out from Sam's room "If you're going to scream like that at least come in here so next time you do it I can hit you in the face"  
Sam scrunches up his face before throwing the blankets off him and padding as softly as he can towards his room. He leans on the doorframe to see Gabriel splayed out across the bed lying on his stomach.  
"Wow"  
"What" Gabe replies in a muffled voice.  
"Angels actually sleep"  
"No, Angels that come back from Purgatory sleep. Normal Angels don't"  
"So what, you have more human emotion now? How is that even possible"  
"PURGATORY SAMMY" Gabriel yells into a pillow.  
"Fine whatever, move over"  
Gabe looks up, his eyes sleepy and his hair ruffled up "Why"  
"Because the couch is too open and cold"  
"FINE" Gabe says rolling over a couple times before he hits a wall, and then stops face down again.  
"Out of all the Angels Purgatory had to spit you out." Gabe rolls his eyes and looks at Sam "Purgatory didn't spit anything out I flew out with my beautiful charred wings"  
"Whatever" Sam says walking over to the bed and flopping down beside Gabriel.


	2. Chapter 2: Breakfast

Chapter two: Breakfast

Sam woke to the sweet sound of someone humming.  
Me panicked, at first as he was suspected to, after all; he had been alone for a few months now.  
Sam calmed down as he heard familiar footsteps walk down the hallway towards him.  
Gabriel leaned against the door frame, shirtless with his eyebrows raised holding a bottle of some type of whiskey.  
"I don't remember having any whiskey where did you even get that?" Sam asks sitting up.  
Gabriel shrugs and drinks some of it, swaying slightly "Great" Sam mutters under his breath. He wondered if angels could get drunk.  
"I made breakfast anyways"  
"What's the catch" Sam asks, hoping out of bed and following Gabe out to the kitchen, where it smells like; Syrup, Chocolate, and strawberries. The pots and pans are also moving themselves.  
"So my dishes actually made breakfast…Not..You" Sam points out to Gabe who rolls his eyes in response. Sam looks closer at the food, pancakes, bacon, waffles, French toast and omelets.  
"So, that's the catch?" He says chuckling; everything has either chocolate or candy in it, not that Sam is complaining. There isn't a lot he's complaining about lately.  
"Can you eat anything without Candy in it?" Sam asks Gabe opening the fridge and grabbing a bottle of water; He'd like to stay sober today.  
The angel opens his mouth and closes it again.  
"Mu-Shu pork"  
"What?"  
"That's the only thing I can think of that I eat without candy"  
"_Mu-Shu pork?" _Sam asks turning on the T.V "It's delightful, haven't you tried it?"  
"Actually I have, that's the problem" Gabe makes a face and sits on the sofa with a plate of waffles and pancakes "How can you just" He takes a bite of a waffle and switches the station "Not like Mu-Shu pork?"  
"Gabe, it's disgusting"  
"Whatever Sammy" Gabe says, letting Sam know he's not really mad at him.  
Sam sighs and walks over to the fridge opening it, all the while wondering how the hell Gabe got all the food to make breakfast, then he remembered; angel.  
Sam heard the door click open and stood up as Gabe froze eyeing the door.  
Then, the best thing that had happened since Gabe came through the door; Dean.  
"Dean?" Sam breaths, unable to believe it.  
Gabe just makes a few rude motions with his hands and mutters a few also rude things and Sam turns to him hissing "Be nice"  
Then he turns back to Dean and runs forwards hugging his brother.  
"Dean how? Why? When?" He asks, not really sure what's coming out of his mouth, just that Dean is safe and here.  
He hears Gabe walk up behind him and splash both he and Dean with what Sam's guessing is holy water.  
Then Gabe walks over to dean and cuts his arm with a silver knife.  
"Jesus!" Dean says glaring at Gabriel.  
"Actually it's just me, raised from the pit of all pits by, oh right! You" the angel says stalking back over to the couch to continue eating his breakfast.  
Dean makes a face and looks at Sam.  
"When…?"  
"Last night, he flew out of Purgatory when you and Cas dropped in, and he's been trailing me ever since, speaking of, did Cas get out OK?"  
Dean sighs and runs his filthy hands through his equally filthy hair.  
"Cas…Cas didn't make it Sammy"  
Gabriel looks up at this and sends a killer glare at Dean "You left Castiel in Purgatory?"  
"Don't get your panties in a twist Gabe, also don't get excited for a reason to hate me. The door out of Purgatory was an Angel free zone. Cas couldn't get out, but we'll find a way to get him out"  
Sam nods vigorously while Gabriel mimics Dean's voice and makes, more hand motions.

After a few minutes of catching up, Dean goes to take a shower leaving Sam alone with Gabe who still looks very sullen, in what Sam hates to admit; A cute way.  
"I thought I said be nice Gabe, he just got out of Purgatory"  
"So did I?"  
"A few months ago"  
"Same thing"  
Sam gets up and sits besides Gabriel "No it isn't the same thing. Dean _barely _got out of Purgatory alive, I mean you've seen the state he's in, you could at least try to be nice"  
"No"  
Sam makes a frustrated sound and says "Fine, but that means you, have to sleep on the couch from now on"  
He gets up and walks towards his room again, he wants nothing more than to sleep despite the fact he just woke up a few hours ago.


	3. Chapter 3: Tracking Kevin

Chapter 3: Angel Mojo

Sam woke up to the sound of arguing people and some things being dropped/thrown.  
He swung his legs out of bed and crept to the door frame, peering out. Surprising himself by being unsurprised, he sees Dean and Gabriel standing and fighting about something.  
Eavesdropping, Sam moves a bit closer to the wall just outside the door trying to get a better look.  
"What makes you think you can escape Purgatory, especially when Castiel is still down there, _and come after Sammy?" _Dean spits with venomous spite.  
"I can do what I want human, I'm an angel"  
"Angels can still be killed" Dean says, reaching his hand inside his jacket pocket.  
"WHOAH DEAN" Sam says, flinging himself out of the hallway, knocking the knife out of Dean's hands.  
His older brother looks at him and says "Sam"  
"Dean, Gabriel isn't a threat"  
The angel turns his head to the side and says "Were you listening to that whole conversation?"  
"No why?" Sam says, half telling the truth. He did only listen to the last half, and good thing he did, or Gabe might be dead.  
"Oh Dean here was just-"  
"Threatening to send him back to purgatory if he tries anything" Dean finishes quickly for Gabriel. The two men lock eyes for a second, and it's as if Dean is trying to kill Gabe with his glare.  
"He's not going to try anything Dean, what has he ever tried before?"  
"Oh he's only killed me about five hundred and ten times"  
"That was different"  
"How" Dean challenges looking up to Sam.  
"Because" Gabe says stepping forwards "I was trying to show Sam how to live without you"  
"Yeah right" Dean says, picking up Sam's phone and scrolling through the messages. Gabe wheels around on his heel and makes his way towards the door "Where are you going?" Sam asks.  
"Just out around. Seeing how things that changed now that ah, the apocalypse is over that is"  
"Ok" Sam says, sitting in the arm chair across from Dean, who looks at Sam, and clicks a button on his phone, playing back numerous messages left from Kevin Tran, the prophet they found right before Dean got sent to purgatory. "Dude, what the hell? The poor kid called five times, drunk dialed once"  
"I didn't check my messages"  
"Bull shit" Dean says, getting up and grabbing his coat.  
"Dean what?"  
"We're going to find Kevin" Sam nods in confirmation and takes his own coat stepping out into the October air after Dean.

Two hours later, Sam and Dean are standing on the steps to a church. It looks broken, and beat down, but Dean said he was sure this was where Kevin was.  
Dean makes the first move, taking the stairs two by two until he reaches the top, where he twists the handle to the door and pushes it open, the hinges creaking and groaning.  
Sam's older brother turns to look at him, and shrugs "Worth a look anyways" Dean says, entering the church. Sam takes a minute, wondering where Gabriel is before leaping in after him.  
Sam stands beside Dean as they look around, his brother opens his mouth with they hear a click and then "Don't move" as a gun is held up to Dean's head.


End file.
